Addiction
by Lizzy0305
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, one more secret is revealed to Harry Potter. During his 8th year in the school, Harry intrigued by this newly found information, tries to get closer to his Potions Professor however Snape seems to ditch off all of Harry's efforts with his trademark smoothness and elegance. HPSS Slash


_Hullo again folks! I've experienced a bit of block while writing Secrets and for the love of Merlin couldn't write down a single word. Meanwhile, for some time now, I wanted to write THE CLICHÉ fic in which I would put the gents in many clichéd situation then let my darlings wriggle out of them as smoothly as they can. The last time one of these blocks attacked, writing Skiing Lessons helped me crawl out of it, so I gave a try to this fic as well. It seems like it worked. I finished this in about three days, and yesterday I even wrote for Secrets; the next chapter is almost ready._

_Thanks going out to **Sheankelor **for... where do I start Sweetheart? For her nice letters and for the patience she shows while waiting for my always belated answers. For suggesting one of the clichés that in the end gave the basic to this whole story. For always having an encouraging word when I'm down. For continuously demanding from me to sit down and write. For knowing when I need a hard and well aimed kick in the butt to finish what I started. And for editing this story for me. You are an amazing friend, Ree :) (I'm sure I missed out a couple of things from this list but I'm grateful for those as well ^-^)_

_As per usual, this is **SNARRY**, contains **man on man hotness**. Other then that, expect some **blood sucking**, fun under the **mistletoe**, **Halloween c****ostumes**, **bonding,** **detentions,** and **potions,** in other word **clichés.** Because we love them, don't we :3_

_All remaining mistakes are mine! Have fun!_

* * *

**_Addiction_**

* * *

Albus leaned over the motionless, bloody Severus Snape then looked at his colleague. "Bring Harry here, Minerva." He said full of concern.

"Albus, can't we-"

"No, Minerva, it has to be Harry. Bring him. And hurry."

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Harry smiled at his friends as they stood on the demolished courtyard. "It's over." He grinned. "It's over and we survived."

Ron took Hermione's hand in his and kissed the back of it before he nodded, "Yes we did."

Harry glanced around them. Hogwarts, destroyed but still beautiful, shone in the bright light of the rising sun. People around them tended to the injured, the Weasley twins heavily bandaged were leaning against each other, eyes closed, and soft smiles on their faces. Remus and Sirius were carrying Tonks, whose bleeding leg needed to be cured. Madame Pomfrey waved them closer, while Sirius nodded and smiled at Harry who lifted a hand in response as well.

Some of the teachers were already working on rebuilding the castle, little Professor Flitwick was directing the statues to gather their fallen parts, fix themselves, and then help clean away all the debris. Filch was sweeping the dust and (Harry could barely hold back the small laughter that threatened to break up from his throat at this thought) probably the last remains of Tom Riddle too.

It was over. His life, once again, was back to normal. Or most likely, his life was finally starting to become normal.

Minerva McGonagall was striding towards them with lips thin like razor and the previous thought was suddenly gone. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" Harry asked his professor.

"Mr. Potter, you have to come with me. Someone needs your help." She answered and clasped long thin and ice cold fingers around Harry's wrist.

Ron and Hermione moved to come with them, but Minerva stopped the other two. "Just Mr. Potter, I'm afraid."

Harry nodded and murmured, "It's okay," as he followed his Head of House back inside the castle.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Albus Dumbledore stood tall in front of him, hiding whoever needed help from Harry effectively.

"I know you probably want nothing else just to rest and to be left alone." The professor started, "but I must ask for your help one more time."

Harry nodded to him to go on, knowing whoever this was he would help them. Except of course Voldemort but he saw him turn into dust so that wasn't an option anymore.

Albus moved away and finally Harry could see a black rug on the floor. It was dirty and probably covered in blood. Suddenly it moved and Harry realized it wasn't a rug but Professor Snape. He felt as the memories the man had previously shared with him came back all at once, the sight of his mother's childlike features haunting him still.

"He... He's alive?" Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Barely." Dumbledore answered. "There is something important you need to know about Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, I know. He showed me his memories. I know he's been on our side all along."

"That is true, however it is not what I need to tell you." Dumbledore knelt down on one side of Snape's currently immobile body and motioned Harry to do the same. Harry obeyed and when he came closer to the man, he saw that he wasn't completely motionless. The little tremors that ran through his body made him convulse vehemently, as if in great pain. His muscled tensed and his palms were bleeding where his nails cut in the soft flesh. The scar on the man's neck was barely visible anymore though Harry could remember that mere hours before carmine red blood was gushing out of it. His stomach clenched painfully at the memory.

"What I will reveal to you now, Harry, is a secret no one knows about in the school except me and Minerva. Severus prefers it this way, however given the circumstances, you need to find out about his true nature as well."

Snape twitched visibly now, as if fighting against the very idea that Harry would know any more secrets about him. Harry placed a calming hand on the man's chest and felt how the fabric was still slightly wet and sticky from blood. He wondered just how much blood Snape had lost and watching his extremely pale almost white features he concluded that it was _a lot_.

Albus smiled at the gesture and observed the kneeling boy. Harry was quiet and gave no sign that he would still harbour any enmity towards the dying man. The Gryffindor looked up and waited for the Headmaster to continue with the explanation.

"Harry..." Albus started but suddenly the black eyes between them opened.

"You can't... Not yet..." Snape croaked, his sharp eyes were now clouded with pain or probably death already. Harry felt a sudden urge to slap the man just to make him more aware of his surroundings. He didn't like seeing Snape this... broken. He didn't like the idea that someone as strong, brave and unyielding as Severus Snape could plead like this, destroyed and almost lost. He wanted to get back _his_ Snape, the git, the bastard, the man who always hated him. Even the loathing was better that the weakness he saw in those endless black eyes now. Defeat didn't look good on Snape.

"What do I have to know? How can I help him?" He asked from Dumbledore but he didn't take his eyes away from Snape. The black eyes snapped at him and Harry could see as they focused and unfocused on his face. Snape blinked and his gaze was sharp again. Harry grinned cheekily at the man, knowing that if anything, Snape seeing him defiant once again would trigger him to fight and keep alive just so he could sneer once more and take points or insult the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't need to wait too much, Snape's expression changed as he sneered weakly at Harry. "No." He murmured hoarsely. Harry raised an eyebrow but was still grinning. The black eyes cleared more and more as the weakness gave place to anger instead.

"Yes." Harry smiled then looked at Dumbledore. "Tell me. You two kept enough secrets from me in the last seventeen years. If he needs _my_ help, you're going to tell me everything."

Snape huffed, then coughed up some blood. Harry wiped it away with his thumb while doing his best to not notice how Snape's eyes shot even more open at his touch.

"I am utterly sorry, Severus but I will not lose you just because you think the timing is not yet right." Albus said softly to the man then looked at Harry. "Harry, Severus isn't just human. He's a vampire."

Harry felt his eyes widen and a soft gasp also left his lips. "A... vampire?" He asked back shocked. "With the..." He touched his own canine with his pointing finger before he whispered barely audible, "... the fangs and everything?"

Snape rolled his eyes then closed them.

"Yes, Harry, with everything that makes a vampire, vampire. I am not quite sure how much you remember your studies on this field, so let me explain. Severus wasn't born as one, he was turned during one of his missions for Voldemort. Please do keep in mind that he is not a vicious beast but a man who simply requires some... additional nutrition to his diet."

"You mean human blood?" Harry asked back, suspecting what he was there for. Snape coughed up some more blood again.

"Exactly, Harry." The Headmaster nodded. "I was able to close up his wounds but he already lost a lot of blood while Nagini's venom tainted the rest that is still in his system. His chance for surviving is the best if he receives blood that is infused with powerful magic. My blood would do more harm thanks to the curse in Marvolo's ring, but... yours could help him."

Harry considered what he heard and observed Snape whose eyes were still closed. "Do I uhm... khm... Do I have to lay down or-" Harry stuttered awkwardly. He had no idea how to proceed given he had never let a vampire feed on him. Snape whined softly and Harry looked at him but the black eyes were still closed.

"That is not necessary. Just give him your wrist."

Harry pulled up the arm of his pullover to reveal his flesh. He reached it out over Snape's lips but the man turned his head away.

"Professor Snape, please. It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Just drink." Harry felt adding _'I don't want you to die'_ would be a bit too much though at the moment that was exactly how he felt. He pressed his wrist closer to his mouth again but Snape just turned his head the other way.

Harry sighed and drew his wand. He placed the tip over his main artery and made a small incision. His blood started streaming down, its deep redness looked like paint on his tanned skin. He held his wrist over Snape's mouth again and aimed the drops to fall on the pale, slightly scorched lips.

As the first drop touched down, Snape moaned softly and his tongue licked it down with a fast swipe. Harry could see the enlarged fangs and felt a sudden tug in his stomach. He realized he wanted to feel those teeth pierce through his skin and suck the liquid life out of him. With a sudden move he pressed his bleeding wrist to Snape's lips and waited excitedly for the sharp pain and fervent sucking.

Instead however, Snape's raspy tongue licked over the wound, removing the blood and closing the cut. The man gulped heavily and opened his eyes. He looked at Harry and there was something in his eyes the young man wasn't able to decipher. Apology maybe?

"Get me Lucius." Snape murmured then closed his eyes again, turning his head away from Harry.

He knew he should be relieved that a vampire didn't feed on him. He should be relieved that it wasn't his blood that would bring back Severus Snape, the man hated by so many.

Harry didn't understand why he felt suddenly so disappointed then. Why he felt so cheated. Rejected.

He refused to leave the room, no matter how sternly Dumbledore advised that it would be best if Harry didn't see how Severus feed on Lucius Malfoy. Harry just shook his head and stayed where he was in a corner of the office with his arm drawn stiffly around his own body. He didn't make a motion until Malfoy stepped inside the office with Minerva right behind him and dropped onto his knees next to Snape.

"My dear old friend..." He murmured tearing the arm of his robe and shirt.

The black eyes opened up and Snape whispered, "Please..." but Lucius had already placed his bleeding wrist to his friend's lips.

"Take as much as you need, Severus." Lucius murmured but the last word came out only as a sigh as the long fangs sunk into the pure white noble skin.

Harry heard himself nearly snarling at the sight in front of him. Snape was holding Malfoy's wrist in a death grip, his lips stuck on the creamy skin that was stained with blood. The red liquid was spilling out from between the thin lips and streaming down on Snape's cheeks and neck. Lucius' other hand was caressing the long black hair, calming while soft gasps and moans broke up from his throat and Harry knew Snape wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. Giving must have been almost as pleasurable as taking and he felt angry that the blond man took this away from him. It should be his blood pouring down in Snape's throat like velvety red wine, it should be his hand caressing the man, it should be his lips encouraging the vampire to take more, to feed, to drink as much as he wanted.

But it wasn't him and he felt bitter about it. Bitter, angry, disappointed and...

"It would be best if you left now, Harry." Albus said, steering him towards the door.

He looked back one more time. Snape was watching him and his eyes suddenly turned from endless black into ice blue. The rim was still black and the small pupil in the middle also but between them Snape's eyes were light blue almost white and it sent a wild shiver down Harry's back.

Snape bit down a bit harder and Lucius tossed his head back with a harsh moan. Harry felt himself harden.

He turned around with a swift motion and left the room agitated and confused. Jealousy ate its way through his guts, heart and brain and he realized that normal life was once again as far as a dream.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione along with many other from their year decided to return to Hogwarts to finish their NEWTs. When their eighth year had started, news arrived that Snape resumed his position as Potions Master too. Some were unhappy. Neville let out a strangled whimper. Harry grinned.

Weeks went by fast with all the lessons and learning so Halloween arrived sooner than Harry expected. During their breakfast that morning he turned to Hermione in the Great Hall and with a begging tone asked, "Find me a costume, please?"

"What did I tell you, Harry?" Hermione said, pushing her plate away from herself.

"That if I want anything good I have to start making it early, but I'm stupid and I didn't listen to you."

"Will you finish this?" Ron chirped from the other side as he reached for Hermione's plate.

She shook her head then rolled her eyes. "Why don't you _ever_ listen to me?" She sighed exasperated.

"Because I'm an idiot. I'm the biggest idiot in the world." Harry smiled hopefully at the girl.

There was a quiet huff behind them and Harry turned around. A swishing black cloak slid against his arm as Snape moved in the aisle between the two tables and marched towards the Main Table at the front. He was like an apparition in the Great Hall; a swirl of darkness in the bright room.

Harry examined many things about Severus Snape during the previous years, but all these observations had a new meaning since he was aware of Snape's secret. There were new observations too. One of them was that the edges around Snape seemed undefined and sort of blurry. The other was that Snape looked somehow more composed nowadays, less pale and Harry suspected it was the result of either Voldemort's demise or Lucius Malfoy's regular visits. Snape ate and drink food too, Harry saw him not once and he did this with certain elegance. This was typical behaviour in turned vampires. Not the elegance, the food eating. Only born vampires were able to survive on blood alone. Harry had done his research.

Though Harry shared another important secret with Snape now, their relationship didn't seem to change that much. Though the full on hatred was gone, the coldness and the distance remained. Harry hoped they could be civil, after all Snape was his mother's best friend. But his professor didn't invite him for a stroll around the Black Lake, or for a chat at the fire, so Harry had to observe him from far away.

He, once again, found himself drawn towards the man in the Great Hall. As he watched him go further away and sit on Dumbledore's right, Harry felt a sudden urge to go there and just stand near him or touch the man. He didn't understand these feelings; they left him confused and hence uneasy but these were still better than the ones when he wanted the man, _the vampire_, to bite him and drink _his_ blood instead if Malfoy's.

Snape looked up over the rim of his cup and their eyes met over the many heads in the hall. Snape smirked slightly and his upper lip hitched up a little, revealing long canines. Harry gasped then forced his gaze away.

Snape had done this many times ever since the semester started. Taunting, he showed his fangs to Harry when no one else was watching. It was like a constant reminder about that morning, about the fact that his blood was not good enough for Snape. He was ashamed of this but what really embarrassed him was his body's unvarying response to this. The twitch in his abdomen, his quickening heartbeat, and his hardening cock.

He looked at Hermione and blushed slightly when he realized her watchful, observant gaze.

"You should just talk to him, Harry."

"And say what?" Harry asked playing with his bacon. "You loved my mom; let's have a chat?"

Hermione shook her bushy head, watched Harry for a few more seconds then sighed. "You know what, I might have an outfit that would be perfect for you."

Harry snapped his gaze at her and grinned. "Thanks 'Mione."

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Harry slid his hands over his leather covered ass and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The girl giggled. "It's perfect." She tapped her wand on Harry's black silk shirt which then tucked itself in neatly. She murmured a spell and a black belt sneak out of the tip of her wand. She held it out with the order, "Put this on, too."

Harry did and observed himself in the mirror. He looked quite good but not yet as a cat. He reconsidered the idea of asking for Hermione's help when he saw her wicked grin the next second.

This time she tapped his ears and there was a sudden tug on his head. Hermione snapped her fingers two times and Harry watched in the mirror as his now triangle shaped ears prickled and turned towards the sound. His eyes widened as he touched two shaking finger to his own cat ears that sat on the top if his head, surrounded with his messy mane. His new ears were covered in soft black fur. He scratched one with his sharp nails. It felt unbelievably good.

Next, Hermione asked him to take off his glasses and Harry did, effectively blurring his vision.

"Close your eyes, don't worry, this is just eyeliner." She said, as she came closer with a pen. A minute later Harry felt a sudden spell hit him. It didn't hurt but he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione with reprehension.

Hermione didn't notice his gaze, though she was looking into Harry's eyes. She placed back the glasses on his face and Harry looked into the mirror again. He gasped when he saw his cat like eyes, shinning green in the candle light, his pupil just a narrow line in the middle.

"Wow, Hermione, you're brilliant."

"I know." She smirked. "But something is still missing."

Ron burst in their room and took in Harry's appearance. "Mate, you look awesome. Can we go? I'm hungry."

Harry nodded and turned around. Hermione hit him with one more spell and he didn't realize what changed until something brushed against his arm. He grinned wickedly at his soft black tail and stroked it lightly. This night is ought to be fun.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

The Great Hall was dark but Harry saw everything clearly. The music was loud but if he concentrated enough he could hear the people talking several feet away. He sipped his warm, pumpkin spiced milk and watched the people around him.

He was looking for Snape, curious whether the man dressed up or not and if yes, what did he become for one night.

A girl in a ghost costume grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the dance floor but Harry just hissed at her. The next one who advanced was a boy from Ginny's year, wearing tight white clothes and a pair of great white wings. They were beautiful and gave out an eerie glow. The angel was grinning in a quite devilish way. Harry grinned back and let his tail stoke the feathers playfully, curious about how they would feel against his bare skin, but before the boy could step closer he shook his head and stepped away. The angel shrugged and walked towards one of the tables, and Harry, dropping his glass of milk on a nearby table, hid in the darkness.

He didn't know what made him turn around because his sharp ears didn't pick up any noise. He saw a pair of icy blue eyes then Snape swam out of the darkness which seemed to swirl around him like a cloud.

It seemed Snape dressed up as himself. He tipped his head slightly as he observed Harry's costume, his eyes roaming on the young man's body unashamed.

For the first time in his life Harry saw a real vampire, the kind that could have stepped out of the films he sometimes saw when the Dursleys left him at home alone: long black cape and high collar, tight velvet vest, burgundy red shirt; his hair tied back, just a few strands managed to escape the black ribbon. His eyes were black again now and Harry would sell his soul just to see the magnificent ice blue colour again, and lips open enough so that Harry could catch a glimpse of the tip of the sharp fangs. Snape looked as if he just walked out of Harry's fantasies.

"Mr. Potter, what a truly fitting costume." Snape remarked. "A lazy and arrogant cat."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was there before he answered, "Your outfit reflects the beast inside quite nicely as well, Sir."

"I am no beast, Mr. Potter. If I were, there would have been... bloodshed." Snape sneered.

"Well I'm not lazy and arrogant either." Harry whispered circling around Snape. "Cats are... playful." Harry murmured as he ducked into the darkness. Snape lost him only for a second then Harry could feel a grip on his hips and a warm body behind him. It amazed him how smoothly Snape moved in the darkness. "Cats are... curious." He breathed as he slithered his fingers over the hand on his body. Snape hissed and Harry drew four long red lines into the white skin with his sharp claws.

He more like felt than saw that Snape moved in front of him. The shapeless darkness suddenly changed and an icy gaze shone inches before him. Snape's fangs were so long, they cut into the man's lower lip.

Harry let his tail coil around the man's wrist and drew the hand back over his hip. Snape gripped onto him again and Harry grinned. He leaned closer to Snape and whispered, "Cats are also...sly." He slipped his tail under his professor's vest and shirt, working his way deeper inside until he touched bare skin.

Snape hissed and tossed Harry against a cold wall. "Mr. Potter, playing with me is not just futile, it's also counterproductive." He smirked as he leaned to Harry's neck and took a deep breath. "Given my... nature, I can smell you in the air, Mr. Potter. You cannot hide anything from me. I can hear your drumming heart. I can feel the blood in your body, Mr. Potter. I can feel it move and flow in your veins, filling up every inch, making you... alive." He grasped Harry's chin and lifted it up and the young man was surprised by the warm touch. He expected coldness. "Your blood is pulsing beneath that thin skin. It would take me a second to pierce it." Snape let go of him and stepped away. He arched an eyebrow as he once again looked over Harry's whole body. "Interesting animals cats are, Mr. Potter. Blessed with curiosity, too much, I would say. I'm sure you already heard the idiom, _curiosity killed the cat_."

Harry curled his tail around his lower half, trying to hide his body's reaction to the man's closeness. Futile attempt, really. "After all this time, I don't think a bit more curiosity could kill me, Professor Snape," he said in a low voice.

"A vampire, however, could."

"You already made it quite clear that you are not interested in my blood, Professor." Harry grinned but felt bitter inside. He wasn't completely aware of his tail's movements. It slithered on Snape's body again.

"Blood is blood, Mr. Potter." Snape remarked.

"Yet you would rather suck Malfoy than me." Harry stated realizing the second meaning of the sentence only when it was uttered already. He felt a rush of arousal and shame wash over his body.

"Careful Mr. Potter, I can almost see your blood turning green." Snape laughed.

"I'm not jealous." Harry scoffed.

"You should be." Snape smirked and leaned to Harry's triangle shaped, black ear. "It's quite an exceptional sensation to have a vampire feed on your blood. With a proper partner it can be almost better than sex."

Harry gasped loudly and tried to press closer to Snape, but the man put a hand on his chest and held him an arm's length away. He wrinkled his long nose and sniffed. "I must ask you to leave me now, Mr. Potter." Snape rubbed his nose. "No matter how appealing your outfit is to the eyes, your scent currently irritates me to a point of itching." He sniffed again then sneezed quietly. "I'm very allergic to cats, you see."

Harry gaped for a second, then turned around and marched away from his infuriating professor. He stopped dead when he heard the quiet whisper that drifted across the noisy room, audible for only his ears.

"It really is a shame that Lucius is not the proper partner for me."

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Christmas was approaching. Just one more afternoon was all Harry had to endure between the thick walls of Hogwarts then he could return to Grimmauld Place and spend the holiday with Sirius, Remus and most likely the Weasleys too.

He roamed the chilly corridors carefree, restless to spend his free period with learning. Ron was out on a walk with Hermione, while Ginny, Neville and the rest of his friends were probably having a snowball fight somewhere on the fields.

Harry was walking mindlessly almost, letting his instincts guide him without any aim in mind. Suddenly, he stepped through a wall of mildly warm air then bumped against something invisible. At first he thought someone was in front him wearing an Invisibility Cloak, but soon he was forced to realize that was not the case.

He was surrounded by an unseen force; he could touch it but he did not see it. He pulled out his wand and tried to experiment with different spells, but the wall of magic seemed to swallow his every attempt at removing it. It took almost five minutes for him to notice the small green plant over his head.

He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

Mistletoe was hovering several feet over him and he could swear he heard quiet giggling coming from it. He sent a forceful Bombarda towards it, concentrating all his frustration into the spell but it bounced back from it and, scorching his hair slightly, disappeared in the invisible wall.

"Great." He mumbled mostly to himself as no one was around.

"_A kiss on the mouth, is the way you get out. You shall stay unseen, until the eyes will gleam, and the one arrives, all the way from your dream_." The annoying childish voice sang from above Harry.

Harry held up his middle finger as a response and sunk down on the cold floor, leaning against the barrier.

Gleaming eyes... no wonder who that might be.

Harry waited probably for hours. People went by him but no one noticed his presence. He tried shouting, banging on the magical wall, everything but nothing happened.

"I wonder where he is, McGonagall seemed furious that he didn't come to her lesson." Hermione sighed when she and Ron walked past his invisible cage.

"I'm right in front of your blind eyes, you two!" Harry cried back, shivering, his teeth clattering in the coldness. The corridors seemed even chillier when one was stuck in a small place.

Suddenly cold laughter hit his ears. In the distance, Malfoy and Snape were walking shoulder by shoulder deep in conversation. Snape was rolling his eyes at something Lucius must have said, who was still grinning at the other.

"Did he now?" Lucius laughed. "Don't tell me he figured it out. He's way too stupid for that to ever happen."

"Do not forget who you are talking about, Lucius." Snape warned him but smirked.

"You're right... he has Miss Know-It-All Granger on his side. Did she figure it out?" Lucius asked then.

Harry had a distinct feeling that the conversation was about him. He didn't like this feeling.

"I doubt he has even a faint idea about what had happened." Snape said quietly and Lucius roared with laughter. Snape gave him a small slap on his chest. "Mind your manners, Lucius. You are after all laughing at my-" Snape suddenly took a deep breath and black eyes turned on Harry sitting on the cold floor. "Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.

Malfoy laughed again. "That sounds very-"

"Shut up, Lucius. Let's have a look of what we have here." Malfoy was effectively silenced and Snape moved closer to Harry with two huge steps.

"Do you see him?" Snape asked from the blond.

"See who?" Lucius asked. "What's wrong with you, Severus? Did your bloodlust drive you mad?"

"Mr. Potter seems to have been entrapped in some sort of..." Snape's eyes roamed the area around Harry, who meanwhile stood up. He pointed upwards with a finger and Snape's gaze followed the direction. The man let out an amused laughter. "... mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Lucius asked grinning coldly, eyeing the thin air few meters from Harry.

"Indeed that seems to be the situation here." Snape smirked but there was a slight concern in his ink black eyes. He suddenly turned around to face the other man. He drew his wand and pointed it at his friend, who just arched an eyebrow. A non-verbal spell flew out from the tip of the black wand and hit Malfoy in the middle of his chest.

The blond man looked around again and this time his grey eyes settled on Harry. "Oh." He laughed. "What seems to be you problem, Potter? No one willing to kiss the boy hero?"

"Fuck you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry responded with a smile so sweetly malicious, Dolores Umbridge would be proud of him. "No one could see me so far."

The grey eyes shifted between Snape and Harry for a second then he started laughing again. "Oh this will be nice."

"I hoped you will say that." Snape said with a nod. "Now get in there and kiss him on the lips. Once. Do not step over your boundaries, Lucius." The warning at the end surprised Harry but Malfoy seemed much more shocked.

"_Me, _Severus?"

"Well, rather you than..." For a second Harry thought the end of the second would be "me" and he was prepared to feel the cold sensation that Snape's rejection caused in him the last time, but then the man said, "...anyone else."

"Rather anyone else than _him_!" Harry flared up but he was ignored.

"Severus," Malfoy started hesitantly but Snape's hiss cut him off.

"Get your bony ass there, Malfoy, before I tear both of you apart." Snape seemed agitated for a second then he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Lucius was smirking again. "Well, well, well. It seems I have my evidence." He noted quietly as he walked past Snape and stepped in front of Harry. "Just to make this clear, Potter. I want this as much as you do. If you as much as try to use tongue, I'm going to turn you into a rat."

Harry snorted. "I rather stay in here for the rest of my life, thanks."

"Then you will." Lucius shrugged already turning away.

"Do it." Snape ordered coldly.

Malfoy snapped his head back at his friend but then took a determined step towards Harry. He reached out a hand, ready to grab the entrapped young man but it collided with the magical wall. Harry never in his life felt so relieved.

"I can't get through." Lucius announced stepping away. Harry laughed when he heard the blond was as thankful about this as he was.

"Damn..." Snape murmured. "Alright, Lucius, move on now."

The man smirked again, "Looks like it has to be you, after all. Oh you _lucky_ bastard." Snape reacted to the sarcasm with a cold sneer.

"Good bye, Malfoy."

"_Professor_ Snape," Malfoy grinned, bowing his head slightly, and then he walked away.

They were silent until Lucius disappeared behind a corner, then Snape looked at Harry.

"Stop sulking, Potter, it smells like rotten cabbage. And I don't like cabbage."

Harry sighed and looked at his professor. He was cold and he just wanted to get of here. "Let me guess, Sir, allergies?"

"No, Mr. Potter, simply dislike." Snape smiled as he stepped in front of the barrier.

"It seems only only you can see me." Harry noted moving to the other side of his small cage, unconsciously giving Snape place to step inside.

"See you yes, but mostly _smell_ you." Snape sniffed in the air and shook his head in disgust. "You need to stop worrying. And sulking."

"If you come in here, I could stop with both." Harry snapped, his day long irritation with the situation surfacing quickly.

"Oh I will not move through this barrier for a while, Mr. Potter. You see unlike you, my senses are heightened all the time, not just when I am wearing a costume." Snape waved his hand in front of his nose as if trying to brush away some unwanted odour. "You smell like spoiled food and I suspect it would be much worse on the other side."

"I smell like that because I've been rotting in here all freaking afternoon!" Harry shouted, banging his fist on the magical wall.

Snape took a deep breath. "Mm, yes, anger. Much better. Rile yourself up, let your storm scented anger blow away the self pity and you can have what you want."

Harry retreated to the furthest corner suddenly scared. What he wanted unfortunately wasn't a kiss. Or to get out. What he wanted was for Snape to cut through his skin with sharp fangs and drink all the blood that flew out from the punctured wounds.

"Fear, bitter and citrus like. I don't want you to fear me." Snape stepped closer and placed his hand carefully an inch from the barrier, not yet touching it. "Be cautious yes, but fear is needless."

"That's quite hard to believe when you're looking at me like that." Harry answered, his heart beating faster.

"How am I looking at you, Mr. Potter?"

"As if I would be a piece of meat?" Harry gulped.

Snape smirked. "I feed on human blood. To me, most people are just that, food containers."

Harry laughed out. "So that's what we are? Cans? No wonder you don't like teaching. It must be quite disdainful explaining Potions to a room full of _cans_."

"There are exceptions." Snape shrugged and smiled, the tip of his fangs showing again. Harry had to swallow back the moan that wanted to erupt from his throat. "Your Miss Granger for instance, is hardly just a can."

"I can't be just a can either. If I were, you would have at least considered taking my blood."

"Why are you so offended that I did not feed on you? Most people would be grateful."

"When was I anything like most people?" Harry asked back. He watched the other man as he still held his palm against the invisible barrier. He stepped closer and reached a hand out too, feeling the magic vibrate between their almost touching skins. "You clearly stated that my blood is not good enough for you. How can that be anything other than offending?"

"Is that what you think I did?" Snape queried softly, taking a deep breath. " As always, you could not be more wrong."

"Then explain it to me." Harry demanded and pressed their palms together. Snape's skin was warm against his cold hand. It felt really good.

"Your blood is interlaced with powerful magic." Snape said slowly, considering every word.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me that much already. It would have been the easiest way for you to recover."

"Indeed. On the other hand however, power is addictive." Snape whispered dangerously and his eyes turned ice blue again. Harry gasped softly. "Your blood is in all probability the most addictive substance in this world to me."

Harry groaned and grasped Snape's wrist, pulling him inside his cage. "You already tasted it." He noted keeping himself from pressing his whole body against his professor, though his hard cock was very much against this restriction.

Snape inhaled the air close to Harry and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry's breathing quickened as well.

"What do I smell of now?" He inquired innocently.

The vampire answered with his eyes still closed. "_Petrichor_. The scent of warm earth touched by the first drops of rain." His mouth opened up and Harry could see the fangs growing, until they were almost three times longer than the neighbouring teeth.

Harry's cock twitched and tensed against his pants. "Rotten cabbage was self-pity and sulking. Bitterness and citrus was fear. What is this?" Harry panted, pulling Snape closer to himself until they stood with their chest touching.

The eyes opened again and Harry found himself lost in the gleaming ice blue glaze that burnt his senses. Snape scratched his lower lip with his fang so hard he drew blood. Harry watched the small drop stream down from the lush lip. He leaned in quickly and licked it off before it fell down.

The taste of vampire blood sent a wild tremor down his whole body. It was like an electric charge.

"Finite Incantatem." Snape murmured then stepped away from Harry with a flare of his black robes.

"_What_?"

The now once again black eyes looked up at the mistletoe and Harry could smell the bitter scent of smoke then felt the remaining ashes of the plant scatter down on his head. The barrier was gone.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Consider this your last warning, Mr. Potter. I might be a creature driven by impulses but I am also your _professor_." Snape said walking away from him.

Harry feeling reckless and impulsive because of the repeated rejection simply barked back, "Bite me, _Sir_."

Snape stopped and turned around. For a second Harry thought he was about to be smashed against a wall but nothing of sort happened and he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

Snape was just smirking as he spoke, "In case that is an offer, I must decline for now. If that is an insult I must take points. What will it be, Potter?"

"I would never offer you anything, Professor Snape." Harry growled.

Snape laughed. "No you wouldn't, would you. As you wish. Twenty more points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for insulting your teacher. However you gave me something. Let me return the favour and give you a warning. Do be careful around me, Potter. I might not be a viscous creature but that doesn't mean I do not have my limits, too."

Harry disregarded the advice instantly when he asked back, "What did I give you?"

Snape considered him for a while, his eyes flaring up ice blue for a second. "Petrichor, Mr. Potter. The scent of your sexual arousal is quite a gift."

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Spring was in full blossom when the Easter holiday arrived. On Saturday morning, Harry woke up to the warm sunshine caressing his face. Not shortly after this pleasant awaking however Harry was forced to realize that this holiday wouldn't begin with playing chess or Quidditch with his friends.

A nice Athena owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter on Harry's head. She chirped and was out of the room instantly. Harry opened the letter that did not have any sign on it but when he started reading it, he didn't have any more problems deducing who wrote it.

_You will spend your detention with Professor Snape tonight. Be at the Potions classroom at six o'clock sharp. He notified me that you have failed his latest lesson and upon some persuasion is willing to let you try again. Do not fail this time Mr. Potter, or I might reconsider not taking points from my House because of your midnight strolls around the castle and the grounds. _

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

_PS: Do not be late._

Harry crumpled the letter and threw it at the end of the bed.

Yeah, because being alone with Snape was ought to help him make a better Veritaserum.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Harry knocked on the door to the Potions lab a second before the Grand clock started chiming in the distance. The heavy wooden entrance opened up and Harry walked in.

Snape, as always, was sitting at his desk, while all the equipment Harry would need was lined up on the front table.

"You have ninety minutes." Snape remarked not looking up from the papers he was correcting. "You may begin."

Harry sat down and started working in silence. For more than an hour, the only noises in the room were the scratching of Snape's quill on the paper and Harry's knife on wood as he sliced and diced, or the occasional blub of water when he threw an ingredient in. He was surprised how well it went, his Truth Serum looked perfectly blue just as it should before it needed to be left alone to rest and clear out to its transparent colour.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Snape looked up, licked his lips and Harry instantly knew who would be on the other side. The door opened again then the hinges squeaked as Lucius Malfoy closed it. His shiny black shoes banged on the stone floor as he walked closer.

"Lucius," Snape welcomed him standing up.

"Severus, my friend, what a pleasure to see you."

Harry wondered how long has it been since Snape fed from the man but then his potion started boiling and he forced his attention back to it.

"Let's have a... talk." Snape motioned for Malfoy to step in his private room. When they disappeared behind the door, Harry bitterly welcomed his jealousy.

Minutes ticked by and Harry stirred the Veritaserum monotonously.

Three left. Four right

Three left. Four right.

Three left. Four right.

Three left.

The door opened and a hushed voice asked, "Are you sure, Severus?"

Harry looked up just in time to see Snape's nod. There was no blood on his face, but Harry couldn't even imagine him so uncivil as to appear like that in front of a student. Lucius strolled out of the room as fast as he came, without the slightest acknowledgement of noticing Harry's presence in there at all.

Two left. Harry stopped stirring as he watched the closed door.

"Continue your work, Mr. Potter." Snape remarked as he came closer to observe his progress.

It took less than a minute for Harry to blow up all his progress, literally. He added another ingredient, so lost in his thoughts about what must have happened in the other room that he didn't even know what component it was. Then he stirred the potion five times to the left.

The blast knocked both of them over and covered them in the unknown, hot liquid. Harry sat up but a Cleaning Spell sent him on his back again. A second later Snape was standing over him, furious.

"You _absolute_ imbecile! You utter idiot! Do you have any idea what you have done?" He shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know what happened."

"I know exactly what happened, you fool, you almost killed us! You reckless moron!" Snape jerked him up by his arm and tossed him towards the door. "Get out before I kill you with my bare hands!" He sneered and Harry obeyed eager to get away from Snape as soon as possible.

He grabbed the handle and pushed it down but the door didn't open.

"Uhm... Sir?"

"Are you so inept that you need help opening a damn door?" Snape cried behind him.

"It seems so..." Harry mumbled as he was still unable to pull the door open. He tried to open it with magic too, but as his Alohomora hit the iron keyhole, a purple barrier flashed up for a second. "Did you see that?" Harry asked looking suspiciously at the door.

"Oh crap." Snape sighed, slightly calmer now. He came closer and put his palm on the wood. The barrier showed again and was gone the next second. He looked down at Harry then rolled his eyes. "Of course something like this could only happen with Mister Harry Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped and added a second later, "Sir?"

"It seems we are under quarantine."

"What? Why?"

"Because some ignorant, illiterate fool can't read and follow instructions properly and produced a highly dangerous potion."

"What? Are we in danger? Was that stuff toxic?" Harry queried panicky.

"The barrier would be red in case of lethal poisoning. Purple is more like... uncomfortable."

"What the hell do you mean uncomfortable?" Harry groaned.

"Watch you language, Mr. Potter. Uncomfortable could mean anything: itching, a running nose, rushes or an elevated temperature and even certain reversible changes to the body. Anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, not yet sick and definitely not dying."

"For how long am I going to feel _uncomfortable_?" Harry asked irritably as he walked to a desk and sat down.

"Usually varies but the castle can sort out these contaminations in about... three to four hours."

"Three to four _hours_?" Harry cried up. "What am I to do for three to four hours here?"

"I would not suggest you try and make a passable Veritaserum given your previous failure." Snape smirked. "However you are more than welcomed to entertain yourself with some of those books. Perhaps, a bit of practice would help you improve." With this Snape marched to his desk and started working on some essays.

The first hour was easy. It went away fast and nothing even slightly uncomfortable happened. Harry was reading, Snape was correcting and there was a nice silence. Harry summoned a tea set when he was thirsty and offered a cup for Snape as well. The man regarded him for only a second before he nodded. Harry poured a cup of Earl Grey for the vampire, and even managed to resist the urge to add a few drops of blood. Instead he added some biscuits. The hour went by and the tea was gone. Harry was starting to feel restless.

The second hour was harder. Restlessness and boredom was harder to fight and Harry knew he wasn't the only one who felt it. Snape was itchy. He fidgeted, he scratched his head, he constantly pulled his hair away from his face, he rubbed his palm, and he sighed occasionally. Harry concentrated on the book with his best effort, even Hermione would be proud of him. By the end of the second hour however, he had to read the passages three or four times to understand them.

The third hour was very bad. Harry was in heat. There wasn't anything else that could describe his situation. He was sweating; waves of chill and hotness shook his body and made him shiver. He was aroused, uncomfortably hard. His heartbeat was fast as if he was running. Uncomfortable reached a new level when Snape took a deep breath and stood up.

"You need to stop." The vampire said conversationally.

"I haven't done anything. What do I have to stop?" Harry leaned back and pushed the book away. He'd been staring at the same page in the last forty-five minutes. His legs opened and closed, his hardness rubbed against his pants.

"That," Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You need to stop doing _that_."

"I am _not_ doing anything." Harry insisted, leaning forward again. The already wet fabric of his underwear pressed against his straining erection.

"I smell petrichor, Mr. Potter." Snape noted leaning against his desk. "You might recall when I smelt this scent the last time."

Harry groaned frustrated and blushed deep red. Of course he remembered. How could he forget when it came back to him almost every night, haunting him in his dreams?

"You are making it worse." Snape mentioned softly.

"Well then stop bloody smelling me, Snape." Harry advised, standing up. He pushed his chair back with such force it fell on the stone floor with a loud bang.

"You reek of it, Potter, it's not like I can turn my smelling on and off."

"Then concentrate on something else. I'm sure you smell of Malfoy, why don't you just think of that?" Harry yelled and threw his book into the corner.

Snape started at him for a couple of seconds, his breathing irregular.

"You need to tie me down." The professor said suddenly and Harry almost fell back.

"I _WHAT_?" He shouted.

"You heard me." Snape sneered as he summoned heavy iron chains. He sat on his chair and motioned Harry closer.

"Use these. Tie them as firmly as you can and beg for Merlin that it is enough." Snape clasped thick shackles around his ankles and one of his wrists. The forth cuff was evidently waiting for Harry to be closed around the slim hand. The other end of the irons seemed to have morphed into the great wooden chair. "Do as I said!" He ordered and Harry grabbed one of the chains immediately. His discomfort was forgotten as he tied his vampire professor to a chair. "Tighter." Snape groaned and Harry pulled on the chains.

"Why am I doing this, Sir?" Harry asked not quite afraid, but cautious.

"If this contamination you managed to produce progresses as I suspect I will need the restrain. In case I'm wrong it is only carefulness."

"You're not often wrong, are you, Sir?"

"There were a few occasions in the past." Snape admitted but that didn't make Harry feel any better. The man tensed against the restrain as much as he could but they held him down. "Listen to me, Potter. No matter what I say, no matter how much I beg, you will not do as I say, is that understood?"

"Sir, what's happening with you?" Harry asked taking in the many chains that ran across Snape's body.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable, Potter." Snape hissed. "To be more precise," he took a deep breath, the chains rattled as his lungs expanded, "I'm feeling uncomfortably hungry."

Harry hissed, his own sensation of discomfort was back with full force. His cock strained against his pants, and standing in front of Snape, he almost palmed it.

"Fucking hell, Potter, control yourself." Snape sneered. His nostrils flared up again when he took another deep breath, this time Harry was sure what kind of scent the man inhaled. "Promise me, Potter. If you manage to stay in the other corner of the room in the next hour and disregard whatever I'm saying, I'll give you a pass; Minerva will think you made an excellent Veritaserum and we forget what happened here. If you fail to follow even this simple order, if you come anywhere near me, you will spend all your Saturday evenings in detention with Mr. Filch. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded but he didn't move.

"Promise me, Potter. You will disregard anything I say. No matter how much I beg and especially how much I threaten you, you will not do as I ask."

"I promise."

"You will not give me blood."

Harry stared blatantly at the fangs as he asked, "Not even a taste?"

Snape hissed at him furiously. "Not even one fucking drop, Potter!"

Harry agreed and he left Snape, moving into the furthest corner. He suspected it was best not just for the vampire, but for him as well.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

The first ten minutes were alright.

After that... it was catastrophe.

Harry almost fainted; he was sure most of his blood was throbbing in his cock, while nothing remained in his brain. Later on he blamed his actions on this, as he would have never done anything like that if he had at least one single drop of blood in his brain to stop him, and not everything in his hard erection.

Snape kept his eyes closed and he was quiet up until the second Harry's palm first slithered on his hardness. Harry's moan and Snape's hiss sounded equally fervid.

"Potter, stop this instant!" Snape yelled, tossing his head back.

"I can't," was Harry's answer and it was true. Now that he had done it once, it was no way he could stop. He pushed his hand down on his cock again, pressing firmly. He rolled his hips and groaned loudly.

"I said stop." Snape shouted then added in a lower voice, "This is torture."

"Oh you think that's torture?" Harry replied, palming himself with swift strokes. "Do you know how damn hard I am right now? And I'm not tied down!"

"Yes, Potter, I know exactly how hard you are. That is the exact reason why I'm tied down you imbecile. Your blood is screaming for me to take it. I can feel every pulse, every throb."

"Good thing, I'm not offering it now then." Harry growled unbuttoning his pants.

"Don't do it, please do _not_ do it."

Harry smirked. Snape did say he wasn't suppose to listen to him. He reached inside his pants and took out his cock. He grabbed the edge of the desk and arched his back away from the chair when he stroked his bare erection. Gods it felt unearthly amazing.

"Merlin Potter, you're not offering it, you are begging for it to be taken!" Snape whined.

"I offered it, you refused. I almost begged for you, you refused. I don't give a damn about your habits, Snape, you can die of thirst of all I care!"

"Well I can see that Mr. Potter. If you had even a shred of decency left in you, you wouldn't be fucking your hand in front of me."

"I'm not the one who had to be _tied down_." Harry said, his hips smashing forward, pressing his hardness in between tightly gripping fingers.

"That's because I would do much more then touch myself, were I currently free."

Harry grinned as he stood up and walked towards Snape, his hard cock still in his hands. His fingers moved on his member relentlessly.

"Stay away from me Potter."

Harry moved closer and hopped on his professor's desk, facing Snape. The man was watching him, ice blue eyes stuck on Harry's face not willing to go any lower.

"You are saying all the wrong things." Harry noted before he spat into his own palm. "I'm sure you were saying quite the opposite to Lucius Malfoy a few hours ago." His fingers returned over his velvety erection, sliding now more smoothly. He groaned and put a leg on the arm of Snape's chair.

"I said almost the same thing to Lucius Malfoy." Snape said and Harry stopped for a second.

"You sent him away?"

"Of course I sent him away, what did you think, that I fed on him while you were brewing in here?"

"I... yes, that's what I thought." Harry confessed slightly confused.

"Idiot..." Snape shook his head and closed his eyes when he was too close to looking down on Harry's body. "I haven't drunk directly from anyone since I returned to the castle."

"Then why is he here every month?"

"Moral support. He brings blood every three month. He provides it in a bag."

"You're still drinking _his_ blood. It's almost the same."

"It is completely different. You do not understand it yet, but one day... one day you will see."

"See what?" Harry asked, stroking his erection with faster moves, his eyes stuck on the man before him. Snape was flushed; the red tinting looked beautiful on his white skin. His fangs were so long, they pushed in the soft flesh of his lower lip. "You're keeping something from me again. Look at me! See what?"

Snape's eyes opened up and this time the ice blue gaze wasn't only on Harry's face. It roamed his whole body from top to bottom. When it arrived to the middle it stayed there, following the up and down strokes of Harry's fingers. It trailed a drop of precome that slid over to the lower side until it disappeared under the young man's firm touch.

If that was even possible, Harry became harder by the intense gaze. His cock jerked between his wet fingers, and his groin burned with fire.

"What are you doing to me, Snape?" Harry asked desperately now, panting fast. His cock was painfully hard and every caress sent a blazing twitch to his abdomen. He moaned keenly as he watched the blood stream down on both sides of Snape's lips and he let his thumb brush over the sensitive tip. "Look at me... what am I doing. I would never..."

"Stop worrying." Snape groaned licking the blood from his lips. "I know what you want, Potter."

"Where would you bite me?" Harry asked hazily, close to coming. "On my neck? Would you use my wrist? Or... here?" He drew his pointing and middle finger over the thick vein on the lower side of cock. "Would it hurt?" Snape's eyes were burning, his black pupils blown, his breathing fast but steady and his lips bloody. Other than this he was motionless, he seemed almost calm.

"You would feel pain only for a second. After that..."

Harry imagined it. Snape's mouth on his cock as he pierced the velvety skin. Fangs plunging into the blood filled vein. Sharp pain that would dull the second Snape would start sucking.

His balls pulled up almost painfully, the muscles in his abdomen tightened and he arched his back as he came spurting his hot seed onto his hand and Snape, too. He fell back on the desk, trying to breathe evenly, trying to come back from wherever Snape had sent him. His mind cleared slowly, like a foggy morning by the sea. When the mist lifted and his actions dawned on him, he felt like crying.

He put his soft cock away and coved his face with an arm. His fingers were still covered in come. So was Snape, he remembered. He groaned loudly ashamed of himself. He would surely die for this. He sat up and drew out his wand, casting a cleaning charm on the vampire first, then on himself, too. The ice blue eyes were closed, the man's face was expressionless.

"Khm... It's over, isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice husky from the previous pleasure. He wasn't quite sure if he meant the quarantine or his life.

"Do you still feel any discomfort?" Snape asked back, opening his eyes slowly. They were still ice blue. Harry wondered what that meant.

Harry laughed faintly. "Well, yes. I doubt it's potion induced, though." He slid off from the desk to unchain Snape, no matter that he knew that would be his end. If he left the vampire here, he might have a chance to escape.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly to a chain that ran over Snape's right arm. There wasn't any response so Harry pulled his wand. He waved it and the shackles opened while the chains slithered down from the man's body.

When he was freed, Snape stood up, rubbing the blood back into his wrists. Harry didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"I will notify Minerva of your results. Mr. Filch will contact you about the details of your detention next Saturday. You may go."

"What?" Harry snapped his eyes up. There was only a foot between them. Maybe only because of the closeness but Snape seemed taller than usual. His face was calm but something chilly radiated from his body. His fangs were still enlarged.

"You didn't manage to follow my instructions." Snape said and Harry thought that was the understatement of the year. Yet he felt like arguing.

"Actually... I did follow them. You said I must not do anything you said. So that's what I did." Harry shrugged.

Snape thought about it. "Gryffindor..." He murmured then, shaking his head. "Get out, Potter, before I change my mind and kill you for what you have done tonight."

Harry didn't move. "You want to drink." He stated.

"Yes, that bottle of brandy in my chamber is more appealing by every second I spend in your company."

"That's not what I meant." Harry smiled softly and leaned against the desk."I'm offering you one last time." He tilted his head, exposing the vein on his neck. Snape inhaled sharply. "An exchange, for what I have done tonight."

"I still have the bag from Lucius. He's Pureblood, his blood is strong. Why would I use yours?" Snape asked but stepped closer.

Harry didn't answer. He reached out a hand and touched Snape's face and the ice blue eyes fluttered down. He pulled the man gently to his neck. His touch was so soft, Snape could have moved away from it any time. But he didn't.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt hot breath on his skin. He sighed keenly, his legs opening up to give place for Snape's lean body between them. He pulled the man as close as possible, his hand fisting the soft black curls.

Sharp fangs scraped his suddenly sensitive skin and Harry felt himself harden again. Snape took a deep breath and tried to press closer to Harry. A long nose nuzzled Harry's neck, while teeth pressed harder onto him, but not yet piercing through.

The Gryffindor tried to press Snape's head down but the man resisted this time. He took one more breath, then Harry felt the fangs retreat. Soft lips pressed to his skin, Snape kissed his neck then he leaned away.

The ice blue eyes were brighter than ever.

"I appreciate the offer but I must decline." Snape said hoarsely. "I do not feed on my students, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt cold inside. He nodded and stepped away from his professor. Long, warm fingers slithered around his wrist holding him back.

"I meant what I said, Potter." Snape's thumb caressed the lower side of his wrist, right over the small bumps of his bulging veins. "First of all, I am a professor in this school. My nature and hence my personal needs must come after that."

"Is my detention over, Professor Snape?" Harry reacted indifferently.

Snape nodded and let go of his hand so fast as if would be burning. Harry rushed to the door and opened it with haste.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape called after him. "We will forget about this night. Minerva will think that you produced a working Veritaserum. I still need to give you detention though, so you will attend to Mr. Filch every Saturday this month. And you will write me a two feet long essay about how to produce a perfect Truth Serum."

Harry nodded wordlessly and finally left behind the classroom.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Snape didn't joke when he said they would forget about that night. He acted absolutely as if nothing had happened. Harry on the other hand, had a bit more problem with that. He did come on the man for Merlin's sake, one couldn't just brush that memory away.

Weeks went by quickly as their exams approached, the more they feared them the faster the days had past. Suddenly it was only two weeks and Harry and his friends had barely enough time to eat next to all the revising. Then it was just one week and the panic gave place to a sort of contempt feeling. All they wanted was for it to be over. Then their NEWTs started. Over two weeks, Harry had nine exams because in Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions he had written and practical examination as well. In Herbology he only had a written one.

One day before his Potions exam, that was his last, Harry decided that he had enough learning. Last minute studying wasn't as effective and he was very tired so he strolled down to the Black Lake and sat down to their usual spot under the tree. He leaned back on the green grass and put his hands under his head. He didn't want to sleep, his dreams being more than uncomfortable nowadays, so he just stared at the cloudless blue sky.

He didn't know how long he had been lounging there when he heard a weird noise from the near bushes. He lifted his head and looked around. Leaves rattled then a black cat stepped out from the green plant.

"Hello." Harry said carefully. He was suspicious of animals ever since Pettigrew.

The cat stopped when it noticed him, one paw still in the air. Harry reached out a hand. "Come here."

The cat meowed and came closer. It avoided Harry's hand and strode to his hip, where it sat down and started licking its fur. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't touch the animal. He just folded his hands and looked back at the sky.

"I wonder who you belong to." He murmured half aloud.

The cat meowed. "Or are you a stray?" Another meow. "I don't understand cat, you know."

The cat rubbed his head to Harry's side and Harry wriggled away chuckling. "Hey, that tickles."

The animal hopped on his stomach and curled into a ball of shiny black fur. Harry tried to touch it but it lifted its small head, and hissed at Harry. It had very familiar, beautiful, light blue eyes. Harry gasped slightly. "No, it can't be." He dropped his head back.

The sunshine was warm, the cat was heavy and Harry soon fell asleep to the sensation of someone rumbling on his belly like an engine.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

"Mate, wake up! The git's gone!" Strong hand was clasping his shoulder, shaking him to wake up but the words were more effective.

"What?" Harry jumped up and the black animal landed in his lap with a fretful meow.

"We just heard old McGonagall tell it to Dumbledore. He was supposed to show his face to a meeting with the examiners or something but he didn't come. They've been looking for him since this morning, but no one can find him."

Harry stared numbly down at the cat, who was looking back at him with its light blue eyes.

"Where did you find that cat?" Ron asked. "It's cute. Prettier than Crookshanks, anyway." He tried to pet the animal, who hissed and slashed the ginger with sharp claws. "Not much friendlier dammit!" Ron groaned, nursing his injured hand.

Harry felt like laughing. "_It_ found me."

"I need to get going," Ron sighed, "'Mione is waiting for me in the Library. We need to _revise before the exam. If we fail our future is destroyed." _He said that while imitating the girl's gestures and Harry was sure Ron would rather do anything else then study.

"Sorry mate." Harry responded weekly.

"Ah, it's okay. She promised if we're done with the exams, she will play a round of Quidditch with me." Ron winked and Harry realized he didn't want to be there when these two went to change after that match. "All right mate. The books are calling. See you at dinner."

Harry laughed and watched the retreating back of his friend. Then he looked down at the animal who was licking its paw.

"Care for a walk, Professor Snape?" Harry asked standing up.

The light blue eyes glinted in the afternoon sunshine. The cat started walking towards the Forbidden Forest, its long black tail swaying in the air, his soft paws not making any noise in the long grass.

Harry followed it smiling.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

"I should take you back to school." Harry noted as they walked at the very edge of the trees. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is very anxious to have you back."

The cat meowed.

"What, you don't think so?" Harry watched the small animal who walked next to him. "I thought you were friends. I thought he's the only reason why you came back."

The blue eyes twinkled when the small head turned towards him for a second.

"Oh. So you're not here because of him. Then why? I'm sure it's not the _cans_." Harry laughed and stopped walking. He knelt down next to the animal. "Why are you here? You hate teaching. You have other options now. You can do whatever you want. Why waste your time here?"

The cat sat down in front of him but didn't say anything. It stared up at Harry, its blue eyes burning the young man's soul. A soft paw touched Harry's right knee as the animal patted him a few times.

"Me?" Harry asked astonished. "You're here because of me?"

The cat meowed. Its ears prickled towards the forest, he was listening to something. Harry didn't hear anything so he carried on the topic.

"Well, I won't believe that until you say it out loud so you really need to turn back." Nothing happened. "Sometimes right now? Anytime really. No hurry at all."

There was silence, only the trees rattled.

"C'mon Snape. Do it. Just turn back for me, please."

The cat tilted its head, its tail swayed slightly.

"Unless you can't." Harry said thoughtfully. He took his wand and cast a spell he learned from Sirius. Very useful to forcefully transform back an Animagus, but the cat just looked at Harry reproachfully and licked its front paw then rubbed it on his ear.

A frog croaked somewhere nearby and both of them looked that way. An idea came to Harry. Stupid idea he admitted, probably not going to work, but it was worth a try.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of the Frog Prince?" He asked ready for slashing claws but the cat remained still and meowed. "The prince is stuck as a frog until the princess kisses him. What do you think, worth a try?" Harry grinned. This was the most ridiculous idea that had ever occurred to him.

To his surprise the black cat stood on his knees with its front paws and reached its head up towards Harry. He laughed and reached a hand to caress the cat before he would even try to do what he was about to commit. The black fur was silky and soft.

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss under the small pink nose. The cat started purring and rubbed its head to Harry but nothing else happened.

"Really, Mr. Potter, zoophilia?" A dark, smooth voice said behind Harry and he jumped with furiously beating heart

"Holy shit, you freaked the hell out of me!" He turned around, all manners lost.

"Did I just see the weirdest episode of Princess Potter's daydreams or do you think you can come up with a clarification that would explain to me why you have been molesting this animal?"

Harry gaped at the man then at said animal who was sitting in the grass, licking its balls. Harry suddenly felt sick. "Ew." He groaned, wiping his mouth.

"My thought exactly." Snape remarked. "I'm still waiting, Mr. Potter."

"I thought it was you." Harry mumbled unsure. He sounded ridiculous even to himself.

There was a pause from the dark man who was leaning against one of the trees, unharmed and slightly jovial. "That explanation brings forth even more questions, I'm afraid." Snape sneered. "Why did you think I would be a _cat_, of all animals? Why would you think I would even turn _into_ an animal? And why the bloody hell would you kiss me when I am in an animal form?"

"People were looking for you, Sir. This cat appeared out of nowhere." Harry tried to explain but this mess seemed suddenly very idiotic.

"And your brilliant brain suggested you that the reason why people don't find me is not because someone attacked me, kidnapped me or tried to murder me but because I _turned into a damn cat and couldn't turn back_?"

Harry nodded. Now that Snape summarized it this nicely it sounded even worse.

"I am currently quite convinced you are the biggest fool on this planet." Snape sighed then waved with a hand. "Do correct me if you feel otherwise."

Harry shook his head. "It seemed logical at the moment."

"Potter this is most illogical thing I have ever heard. I'm a vampire, I can't have an Animagus form and even if I could, as I said _I am allergic to cats_. The second I turned, I would be sneezing like hell. And besides, why on earth would I go to you if I am not able to change back. Albus would be a much better help with that. Any one of my colleagues would be a better help. Even Miss Granger would be a better help."

Harry's disappointment and shame turned into anger right away. "That is an excellent question, Professor Snape." He snapped. "Why would you ever come to me? You clearly don't need anything from me!"

They looked at each other for a while, neither of them speaking.

"Why did you kiss it?" Snape asked then, motioning towards the animal.

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why!" Harry flared, snatching up the cat and turning around. He wanted to get as far away as he could get. The only thing in his mind was that he just had to survive this one and a half week and he would never have to see this man again.

Snape moved in front of him fast like a shadow. "Yes, indeed you are an idiot, but even an idiot like you should know that sort of magic only works in certain circumstances, Mr. Potter. And I mean circumstances like _love_." The dark man whispered, ice blue eyes burning.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I'm perfectly aware of that." Harry answered softly but stepped away from the vampire.

Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Tomorrow. Potions is your last exam, is that correct?"

"Let me go." Harry hissed.

"Is that correct, Potter?" Snape insisted, his eyes so bright, it was almost hypnotizing.

"You never answer any of my questions." Harry sneered. "Why should I answer yours?"

"Because I am still your professor."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Yes, you are. For one more day. After eleven tomorrow, I won't be compelled to answer any of your questions."

Harry tore his arms out of the grip and turned around again, gathering the cat more firmly in his arms. It meowed quietly.

"One question, Mr. Potter." Snape spoke behind him. "Ask me anything and I will answer."

Harry stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt so empty inside. "I don't care anymore, Snape. Go and play your games with someone else. I have had enough of this." He continued his walk until a warm and soft touch on his shoulder forced him to stop again.

"Ask." Snape said and it was the almost begging tone of the velvety chocolate voice that made Harry eventually speak.

Staring down at the cat's blue eyes, he queried, "Why is the colour of your eyes changing?"

He felt Snape step closer. He felt the darkness surround him.

"Because of the same reason your scent changes all the time. Emotions."

Harry knew he wouldn't get answer for his second question. He asked it anyway. "What do you feel when they turn ice blue?"

Hot breath ghosted on the shell of his ear. "Lust." Snape whispered.

Harry's grip tightened around the animal, which didn't appreciate it. It fidgeted, slashed Harry's wrist and jumped from his arms. Harry didn't care. He turned around with a swift motion. Seeing the long fangs again caught him unaware.

"Lust for what?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes roaming between sharp fangs and intensely watching ice blue eyes. "For blood?" As he said the word, he felt a heavy drop stream down on his hand from where the cat scratched him.

Snape lifted the bloody hand to his lips. He inhaled the air over the wound and Harry saw his eyes flare up for a second. Then the young man tore his hand from Snape's touch and licked down the blood himself. He knew there was some left on his lips when the man wasn't able to look anywhere else.

Snape just smirked. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Potter. I wish you luck on your Potions examination, I believe you will need it."

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

Harry picked up a piece of paper from the desk.

"Veritaserum." He read it out aloud. This was his final examination, to make a passable Truth Serum. Memories about his last attempts surfaced and he looked around, knowing Snape would be in the room.

He found him quickly, he wasn't far away, leaning against the wall, watching Harry. When their eyes met, Snape nodded reassuringly as if he had heard the name of the potion. He probably did. The right edge of the tightly closed, thin lips turned upside and Harry felt a renewed confidence in himself. He returned the smile and walked to the ingredients to finally start his work.

His examiner, a smiling, older witch watched his every move with a notepad but Harry barely noticed her.

**_HPSS::SSHP_**

He spooned out a bit of his Veritaserum and poured the liquid into a small crystal vial. He corked the stopper on it and with that move, his last exam was officially over. Whatever the result, he was no longer a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He handed the sample to Mrs. Frickshaw, who rewarded him with a broad smile.

"I'm not one for announcing news before the owl arrived, Mr. Potter, but I can tell you one thing. There is no need for you to worry about the outcome of your Potions examination." She winked.

Harry was about to thank her when out of nowhere strong, warm fingers clutched his wrists and someone started dragging him out of the classroom. He looked at his kidnapper, knowing precisely to whom that inhuman force belonged to. Snape marched silently through the corridors, his grip unyielding. They ran into a couple of people, or rather ran past them, but they were so fast most of them didn't even notice, but those who did were sure Harry Potter was about to die. Some even went after them, ready to protect the Saviour, but then the pair passed Albus Dumbledore and if the Headmaster only smiled at the sight of his Golden Boy – nowadays rather Golden Young Man – being hauled towards the dungeons, then the student body could step back too and let it happen.

Harry Potter however, also firmly believing that he was marching towards his doom, didn't see his concerned peers, or the content Headmaster, so he was panicking more and more. What did he do? What was Snape doing?

The way to the dungeons never seemed this quick.

Suddenly he was bodily thrown into a nice cool room, which felt refreshing after crouching next to a boiling cauldron for ninety minutes.

"Snape what-" was all he managed before ice blue eyes flared and he was pressed to cold stone wall with an almost feral vampire holding his arms down. He tensed against the restrain and his attempt was rewarded with a smirk, clearly indicating that unless Snape would let him, he was not going anywhere.

"Congratulations on finishing your studies, Mr. Potter." Snape drawled his tone filled with pretended calmness. "Hogwarts was happy to have a student such as yourself between her walls however, as painful that might be for all of us, every good thing must come to an end. We are sad to see you go but wish you luck on the journey ahead." There was a heartbeat long pause in which Harry reflected on the thought that he just heard a version of the speech that was usually given at their Farewell Ceremony, and then Snape said, "I honestly thought this day will never arrive."

Then ferocious lips were on his and he moaned into the kiss, moving his own mouth with the same enthusiasm. He drew his tongue over the teeth that had held his attention since last summer, touching the sharp tip of the vampire fangs. Snape groaned and Harry wondered for a second if they were more sensitive than average teeth but then Snape's mouth opened and Harry's tongue slid inside, stroking and enfolding with velvety flesh and every comprehensive thought was gone.

Still holding him down, Snape pressed his lean body to Harry, teeth biting down on his lower lip, causing Harry to hiss with very much welcomed pain. Just a bit more force and the canines would have pierced through the thin skin but Snape was still careful and Harry whined desperately.

Snape suddenly stopped and moved back two steps.

"Ask your question." He panted. "Ask all of them. Ask anything."

Harry was taken aback for a second, his mind still blank from the previous deliciously wild kiss. Then it processed the offer and he let out a small laughter. "Yeah, I'm not really interested in talking at the moment." With that his lips were back on Snape's, sucking the silky tongue, while his hands fisted the long, black hair.

Either a deep growl or a chuckle broke up from Snape's throat. Harry was convinced that the man was physically incapable of the latter, so he decided it was a growl.

Snape leaned away again. "You wanted nothing more than answers previously."

"Actually there was something I wanted more than answers." Harry suggested, watching the enlarged fangs pocking Snape's lower lip.

Snape smirked. "Then let me say a couple of things."

Harry stepped slowly closer to the vampire and leaned to his neck. He kissed the soft skin, and caressed the strong jaw with his nose. "Sure, let's talk. It's not like... we have anything better to do." He sucked in the skin over the man's pulse point and Snape whimpered. Harry loved that sound so he repeated the motion and Snape moaned again.

"I lied to you."

It only took those four words for Harry to be three steps from Snape. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly, his tone carrying something of a threat.

"I withheld information too." Snape added.

"Talk." Harry ordered tensing.

Snape smirked. "Not so eager now, are we, Mr. Potter."

"Don't fucking play with me." Harry warned him.

Snape sighed. "In Albus' office, not the whole truth was revealed to you."

"Gathered that much." Harry snapped. "What did you lie about?"

"Your blood. Do you remember what I said? Why I did not drink from you back then?"

"It's powerful and you would be addicted." Harry answered urging Snape to get to the point.

"I am already addicted. I tasted it and I wanted more of it ever since then." Snape groaned with bloodlust, his ice blue eyes glinting in the candlelit room.

"I offered it, and you refused!" Harry shouted with an accusing finger pointed towards his professor. "Don't fucking play with me Snape!"

"There is more to it."

"Then get to the damn point!" Harry growled out, fisting his hands.

"You thought I refused you because your blood was not good enough. It was the exact opposite. You weren't ready for this yet, not as long as you were a student. The second I sunk my fangs into you, you would have known, you would have felt it, too."

"Feel what?" Harry cried frustrated.

Snape took a deep breath. "I would bond with you. If I drank your blood, I would bond with you."

This unexpected answer left Harry gobsmacked. "You already drank my blood."

"That was not enough, not nearly enough. I wanted to have more, believe me, more than anything in my life, but I was your professor. I could not do anything until you finish school. Potter you have no idea how much power you have over me."

"This is what you lied about?"

"Yes. Your blood is addictive to me not because you are powerful but because _you are my mate_. If I feed from you once, there is no stopping. If I bond with you, I can only feed from you and no one else."

"What about Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated.

Snape laughed. "Lucius is nothing. He's a friend with a Pureblood line. I drank his blood, because it was strong enough that I didn't needed to have it more than once every three month."

"If this is true, why on Merlin's beard did you refuse me? Why play with me? I literally threw myself at you!" Harry accused him.

"Hogwarts would have never let me drink from a student as long as I was a professor here. It was hard but her magic helped me control it. It was... there were times when I considered quitting midyear. You have no idea, Potter. You cannot even fathom the need and the desire that takes over a vampire when his mate willingly offers himself. And you did it, several times."

Harry's breathing quickened when he noticed the lust in Snape' eyes. He stepped closer. Snape kept talking. "Halloween was the first temptation but given your cat hair, it was easy to resist. Christmas... The only reason I could break the spell on the mistletoe was because the school knew if I kissed you, I wouldn't stop there. My fangs would have been in you before you could say _no_. But you would not have said no to me, would you, Potter?"

Harry shook his head and stepped in front of the shaking man.

"You have to make a choice Mr. Potter and it has to be today. You have one more day, I cannot wait any longer. If you do not wish to bond with me, I understand, I will leave you and you will not see me again in your life. If you offer me your blood one more time, tonight I will take it. I take as much as you can give. But be warned Mr. Potter, do not treat this lightly. You will enter into magically binding contract with me from the first second my fangs cut through your skin and I drink the first gulp of your blood. My death will be the only thing that terminates this contract. Until that point, I will suck on every vein on your body that is available."

Snape licked his lips at the thought and Harry felt himself harden at the idea of that. "I don't need one more day to decide. But I don't want to be your bloodbank." He said then carefully. Snape's expression went from lusting to stone cold within a second, the ice blue eyes turned into black. It was like the light went out of them.

"I understand." Snape turned around and motioned towards the door. "If you will excuse me now."

Harry didn't move. "Now wait a second, I'm not finished yet."

"Yes, you are. My state is no longer your concern. And I wish to be alone." The tone in which the last sentence was uttered made Harry realize _why_ Snape wanted to be alone.

"You want to drink." Harry stated. "Malfoy's blood again." He added spiteful.

"I have not had a single drop in three month. I am feeling rather hungry, yes." Snape agreed.

Harry snarled jealously. "If you all but touch his blood-"

Suddenly Snape was right in front of him. He hissed violently, "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Harry stood his ground and pressed his chest to Snape's. "Bite. Me." He growled madly. Snape's eyes flared up again, the ice blue gaze almost casted shadows.

Strong fingers gripped his jaw and jerked his head away, exposing his neck. Then lips were on his skin and he felt two sharp fangs. He clung to the body, wanting this more than he cared to admit. Even if Snape only wanted to use him as a blood source and nothing else.

"I told you Potter, if you offer today, I will not refuse." Snape whispered darkly.

"Take it." Harry breathed. "Take whatever you need. Take it whenever you need it. I'm yours. Even if you only want me for my blood."

Snape leaned away quickly and Harry groaned frustrated.

"What the hell do you mean _only for your blood_?" The vampire was breathing fast, his words sounding slightly distorted because of the huge canines protruding from his mouth.

"I want to be with you, you git! Even if only your bloodlust keeps us together. I thought I couldn't bear that you would only touch me to get the blood, or be near me only when you need it but I can't stand the thought that you drink from anyone else ever again."

Snape laughed then murmured, "You dunderhead," and tossed Harry against the wall again, pressing him there with his whole body, his long warm hands on Harry's waist. "You think that's how it works? You think I could take _just blood_ from you? You think _drinking_ from you is the only thing I've been thinking of lately?" He smirked. "Lucius is not my mate, I feel nothing for him but friendship and he feels the same for me. Yet the only time I drank straight from his vein, he came twice without being touched. If you think I could drink from you, _only drink from you_, and take nothing else you are seriously mistaken, Mr. Potter."

Harry gasped and pulled the man closer to himself, his hands fisting the raven hair.

"The only reason why I didn't fuck you _that_ evening, Mr. Potter, was because I was chained. Hogwarts helps with repressing the need to drink your blood, however she can't help with my need of having my cock up your arse so deeply you would feel like I'm fucking your heart."

Harry whined desperately pulling Snape closer to his neck while rutting his hardness against the man's responding erection. "I swear to Merlin if you don't bloody bite me right now, I'm going to put a stake through your heart."

Snape opened his mouth hungrily and kissed Harry's neck. "This is your last warning, Potter. I bond only once and I do it for a life."

Harry's hand tightened in the man's hair, while his left slithered on the lean body. He cupped Snape's erection and caressed it with a firm touch. "Then bond with me already." He moaned.

The fangs, like two daggers slashed through his skin and Harry screamed enthusiastically. He felt as his own warm blood flew out and Snape drank it, he bit again and again, making countless marks on Harry's tanned skin. The man was right, Harry never felt this ecstatic in his life. The sensation was blinding, the pain dull and sharp at the same time. The feral sucking left him whimpering and moaning.

"More!" He cried earnestly when he felt like Snape wanted to move away and he pulled the man closer. "Take more, take everything." He mumbled between open mouthed gasps of pleasure. Snape tore at his clothes in response, first his robes, then his shirt, and finally his pants. Harry wriggled out of all the clothing, until he stood naked against the wall. His hard, weeping cock was pressed against Snape's stomach. Harry felt a smirk against his skin and Snape gripped his hips, fingernails dashing into his skin, leaving behind red bruises.

The man sucked on his neck and drank the warm blood, not letting even a drop escape and Harry almost cried because his pleasure was so painfully intense. He whined and moaned and Snape bit down harder and Harry came, his groin burning, his semen spurting out of his cock.

Animalistic snarl vibrated on the skin over his neck and Snape leaned away only to grasp Harry's thighs and drew them around his hips. Harry pulled on the onyx hair, wanting to look Snape in the eyes.

Pupils blown wide, Snape stared at him with ferocious hunger blazing in the ice blue gaze. His lips and teeth were bloody, his fangs long and Harry never in his life seen anything more arousing than this. He launched forwards and kissed Snape as fervidly as the vampire was previously sucking his blood. Snape cried out when Harry reached into the black pants and folded his trembling hand around Snape's erection. He pulled out the hard cock and gave a few experiment strokes to it, but the shaky whimper made him stop with the caress. He didn't want Snape to come, not yet anyways.

Snape's fingers kneaded Harry's arse for a few minutes while they kissed, then he pressed a middle finger to young man's entrance. Harry never heard the incantation that lubricated him, probably because Snape bit his lower lips and drew blood from there too. Sucking his bleeding lip into his mouth Snape pressed inside one finger with a swift motion and Harry arched away from the wall with sheer elation washing through his oversensitive body.

"Fuck... mm... oh fuck..." Harry pressed himself down on the finger.

Snape pressed in another one while scratching Harry's skin with teeth. He returned over the bite marks and licked over them, closing the wounds. His fingers meanwhile thrust into Harry with wild and eager moves, not at all gentle but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The young man bounced on the fingers, steadying himself on Snape with his arm. His hands fumbled in the raven hair, tugging and tearing but Snape didn't mind the roughness either.

"How often... are we... going to do... this?" Harry inquired as comprehensively as he could.

"From you I will require blood at least weekly." Snape murmured. He bent his fingers slightly and pressed the tips to Harry's prostate.

"_AH_..._that's_..._good_." Harry moaned, sliding ardently against the other male. Unnaturally warm hand caressed his awakening erection, a thumb moving over the still highly sensitive head.

"However if you continue making noises like that, it might be three times a week. Or maybe daily. Or even more times a days."

"Perfectly agreeable." Harry mumbled dropping back against the wall, jerking his hips up and down. In response, one more finger joined to the other two, moving inside Harry, stretching him with fast, hard strokes. He didn't have to ask. The next second the fingers were gone.

Snape let go of Harry's cock and lined himself up. He held his own erection firmly as he whispered huskily, "Lower yourself on me. Let us become one." Harry moaned and pressed himself down, shouting in sheer pleasure as the thick manhood pressed through the tight ring of muscles. Snape licked his neck then jerked his hips and slid all the way into Harry with one fast thrust.

The vampire steadied himself on the wall with two arms and started fucking Harry with brutal force. The young man's head knocked onto the cool stone, his whole body was slammed against it with every feral thrust. Harry could feel the rough moves everywhere in his body. The slick hard manhood moved in him with ease though the tension it caused in his insides felt as if he would be torn apart. Harry loved how everything about this was animalistic: the moans, the wild force, the sheer power in every shove.

Now that he tasted it, he could never live without this anymore. Snape's fast panting echoed in his mind, the breathless inhales hitched every time Snape pushed forward. The noises were sinful and erotic, the way Snape's body smashed against his, that loud thud made his cock jerk.

Snape moved his mouth on him and before Harry could even ready himself he felt the sharp fangs on him again. This time however the bite wasn't fast and brutal, it was in perfect contrast to the wild fucking. Snape sunk his fangs into his skin languidly, enjoying ever millimetre as it slid deeper and deeper. Harry arched his back away from the wall keenly, and he came the second Snape started sucking the blood out of his system again. As his orgasm rushed through him, he rode on the hard manhood, letting it slid into his arse even deeper. The feeling of satisfaction didn't seem to stop. Every sucking, every gulp of blood, every fervid thrust was like a new orgasm and Harry just came and came, his thick come bursting out of his cock, covering both of them.

He thought the sensual torture was over but Snape's climax hit him hard in the guts to. The man came biting down for one last time painfully hard, his groin smashing into Harry, fucking the young man up against the wall. Harry clutch onto Snape, his fingers gripping tightly into the raven hair as their bliss blinded them both.

They came back from the eternal heights slowly. Harry was sure for a few minutes he actually passed out. He was still bleeding, he could feel the blood streaming on his neck, while his white semen was trickling down slowly on his stomach. He was thankful when Snape pulled out of him but did not lower his legs as he was sure, they would give in the second he tried to put any weight on them.

Instead he was carried, to where he didn't know. The room was slightly dark and nicely cool, he shivered when Snape placed him on a soft bed. His legs immediately fell to the side like a marionette's without its strings. Snape stood over him and watched him for a second, then Harry reached out a hand.

The vampire dropped his clothes and lay next to Harry, pressing his body close to the young man. He leaned up on his elbow and started cleaning Harry's body. He licked the punctured wounds, the slightly dried blood and thick opalescent semen too. Harry's tiredness and exhaustion was further away after every lick and small sucking.

"If we do this daily..." Harry drawled, "I seriously need to think about blood replenishing."

"You needn't worry about that." Snape mumbled into his skin. "I am more than capable to brew you the necessary potion. You will have enough blood for both of us."

"That's good because I'm starting to think this addiction thing works both ways."

Snape chuckled, his lips around Harry's nipples. The young man sat up and pulled the man closer so he could kiss him again. This time they moved lazily against each other, soft lips, soft kisses and even softer nibbles. The man tasted coppery from the blood and Harry had to admit, it was a very intriguing taste.

"Do let me know when you are ready to go on." Snape murmured, flicking his tongue over Harry's lips.

"Go on?" Harry moaned, his body slumping back against the bed.

"Oh yes, indeed." Snape smirked. "The last time I had a proper meal was last summer. I've been... holding back my appetite ever since."

Harry half lidded eyes opened right away. "That was a very long time ago." He noted, shivering in anticipation as Snape was slowly moving downwards.

"Yes. You could say I am starved."

Harry opened his legs, his half hard erection twitching with interest. "Well then Severus..." He sighed making himself comfortable. "Do I need to put it in your mouth?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at Harry but smirked. "Oh Harry, you have just no idea what you have gotten yourself into." He teased.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, watching the ice blue eyes hungrily staring at him, while the long fangs became even bigger. "But I can't wait to find out."

"Let me give you a peek." Severus hissed, sinking his fangs into an artery in Harry's thigh.

Harry groaned and tossed his head back with pleasure. He still had one more week in Hogwarts which he would most likely spend right here in this very room. After that, who knew? But he was eager to find out with Severus at his side.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Tell me what you think? This was actually my first vampire fic, and I mean first like I've never even read one before. I love my Severus as a good old human, but this was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it too! Harry most certainly did ;D_

_Cheers!_


End file.
